That Thing You Do
by XxDoreenxX
Summary: FlackAiden fan fic by me. Inspired by the song That Thing You Do by The Wonders. Short and simple.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything in here which you are familiar with. Nothing here belongs to me except for the storyline.

**NOTES**: I typed this story because I'm missing Flack/Aiden desperately and I'm in the creative mood so... enjoy!

Don Flack watched as Aiden Burn processed some evidence at a crime scene. There she was; in her CSI: NY jacket. Underneath she wore a maroon low-cut shirt and a pair of black jeans. Her long, wavy, brown hair was being blown by the wind. To Flack, she still looked beautiful. He loved everything about her, and she him. Yet he wonders; what is it about Aiden that makes his heart beat faster. He knows that it's the soft, brown eyes, the long, wavy brown hair and those luscious full lips, but there had to be something else.

He remembered the day he saw her. She was the newbie at the crime lab. He had been on the force for seven years in the Homicide section. Aiden looked scared, excited and nervous. Her doe-like eyes showed a ray of innocence. And it was so convenient of Mac to put them on the same case. He remembered the first words he ever spoken to her... "Do you need help with that?". Flack admits; he's not the romantic type. When he was in high school, all the girls gave him love notes and, on one occasion, a pair of panties but he just ignored. Valentine's Day was the day he dreaded the most since he had to hide behind lockers and dodge love-struck girls.

Anyway, back to what I was saying, yes, those were the first words Flack had ever said to Aiden. Unromantic, yes, but at least it was an ice-breaker. Then she replied with a "Yes, please". It's amazing how such simple words can start up a conversation.

Then there was their first date. It was watching "The Exorcism of Emily Rose". Again, not exactly the most romantic movie out there, but both of them were looking forward to watching it. Flack remembered the way Aiden squeezed his hand whenever she got scared and he squeezed her hand back. Even though they were in the dark, he could see her smiling at him. He smiled back. Since then, Flack and Aiden had been more than good friends. But they never kissed before; which was weird, as Danny pointed out once because they've been dating for two years.

Now, back to the present, Aiden had just finished taking a couple of pictures of the dead body. She looked up at Flack. "I'm done with collecting all the evidence and pictures. Wanna drive back to the lab?"

"Sure. C'mon."

They got into Flack's black SUV and drove back to the crime lab. Flack felt awkward. Too awkward. He has spent hours with Aiden and yet he still feels awkward. Even though they admitted that they like each other, he still felt shy whenever she looked at him. Aiden noticed this and put her hand on his hand. It's a good thing they were back at the crime lab's parking place.

"Donny," she said, using the nickname so few people were allowed to use to address Flack. "Is something wrong?"

He glanced at her. "No, nothing's wrong. Why?"

"Well, you look a little... uncomfortable."

"Do I?"

"Yes. And I know how to untangle those uncomfortable knots."

"Really?"

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Their first kiss. He cupped her face gently and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss for air. Both of their faces were a deep shade of red. Flack was grinning. Aiden giggled.

"What?" said Flack.

Aiden ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing... it's just that I've never seen you blush before. It's kinda cute."

Flack smiled at her. "Come, we better go. We still have the case, remember?"

So they got out from the car and walked into the crime lab. And guess who was there to greet them? Yes, Mr. Danny Messer himself. Being as sharp and quick as always, he quickly noticed their flushed face, Flack's messy hair and Aiden's swollen lips, still red from the kiss she had with Flack.

"Woah, looks like someone got a little bit of action," said Danny, smirking. "First kiss?"

They stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at Danny. He just continued smirking. "I know all the signs. Now don't even start some lame excuse to cover up. Besides, I saw what you two were doing. Good thing no one else came, eh?"

"Danny," said Flack. "You'll keep this a secret, won't you?"

"Of course I will. I'm worried that you two might blow it."

He waved at them and walked off, leaving Flack and Aiden with a shocked look on their faces.

"Well, guess you'll have to tint your windows," teased Aiden and Flack's face broke into a grin. "We really need to process these evidence, you know."

"I know."

A few minutes later, Flack was watching from the outside as Aiden processed evidence. She looked particularly adorable. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing her white lab coat. He noticed that she was pouting. He smiled to himself. Those were the same lips he had kissed earlier. Again, he wasn't sure what it was about Aiden that made him feel special. Maybe it was in the way she looks. talks, walks, acts or does? He's not sure.

Flack made sure that no one was looking (especially Danny) before walking into the same room as Aiden. He snaked his arms around her waist, turned her around and kissed her passionately. After a few minutes they broke apart.

"What was that for?" asked Aiden, smiling.

"For doing that thing you do."

"What thing?"

"Nah, it's just that thing you do which drives me wild with desire."

Aiden laughed. Then she said "My apartment at 8 tonight?"

"Shall I bring my cuffs?"

"Shut up," she said and kissed him again.

"OK, OK, so I won't bring my cuffs."

"So you'll come?"

"Of course."

**THE END**


End file.
